Cinderella an IvanxToris
by Heatherstar16
Summary: My own version of Cinderella told from my new fave couple from Axis powers: Hetalia. So Toris is Cinderella, and Ivan is  the Prince. Au, they're not countries, contains: Shonen-ai, language, crossdressing, and toga wearing fairy god fathers...wait, what?
1. Prologue

Cinderella A IvanxToris story

Disclamer: If I really owned this would I be here making fanfics? No I'd be making great comics, but alas, I'm not!

I'm now obsessed with Hetalia it's so funny and adorable. I love RussiaxLiet, so I made this. I hope to do more, but I'm still doing ItaNaru stuff.

xxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

Once upon a time in Russia, there lived a young boy by the name of Toris. He was a sweet and gentle child with hair like polished wood, and eyes like the blue sky. He lived with his father, Eduard, and younger brothers, Felicks and Raivis. Felicks was second after Toris and Raivis was the youngest. Felicks was an eccentric young man and Raivis was a child innocent and unsure, and easily distracted. They were a happy family, but Eduard decided to take on a new wife to give his sons a mother.

The woman of his choice was a humble looking woman with short platnum blond hair and dark blue eyes, and a rather large set of breasts, but she was a very sweet woman. Her name was Katyusha. Along with her, was her daughter, a pretty girl with long dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. She looked sweet and pretty in appearance, however, she had an air about her that was not so nice. Her name was Natalia.

Katyusha was happy to settle with Toris and his family. Natalia, showed almost no emotion whatsoever.  
>Katyusha was a woman who loved to farm. Natalia did nothing to help anybody, but instead talked of getting the Prince of the kingdom to marry her. She was obsessed with the thought.<p>

Toris was only happy to have a close family, even if a few members were a little crazy and stressed him out a bit.

One year when Toris was about 17, Eduard and Katyusha decided to take a trip around the world, so would not be back for mabey a year at most.

Toris and his siblings wished them the best. And Toris, being the eldest, promised to take care of things while they were gone.

Well, within a few days, Toris had the worlds biggest headache from all the stress.

Felicks and Natalia refused to work and loaded everything on his shoulders, and Raivis was a huge accident in the shape of a boy, so kept messing up everything Toris had done. Toris was a sweet and forgiving person and so rarely got mad at his brothers. Natalia had become bossy and demanding, and treated Toris like a slave. Felicks was just lazy and refused to do anything he didn't want to do, and would also boss Toris around.

Within a month, Toris's clothes, face and hands had become stained with dirt and dust. Yet he still held a sweetness beyond compare.

He could only hope things got better.


	2. Of scary stepsisters and invitations

Cinderella IvanxToris

Chapter 1: Of scary step-sisters and invitations.

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia I can only imagine these types of situations.

xxxxxxxxxx

"TORIS!" Came the shrill cry of Natalia waking up the boy with a jolt. Toris sighed as he realised what woke him.

"TORIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

All Toris wanted right now was to go back to sleep and continue his dream, but it was impossible with that demoness he called a sister yelling and renewing the headache he had fallen asleep with.

"TORIS!"

Toris winced as the voice became louder, if that were even possible, and cut into his already throbbing head. He sighed again and reluctantly got up and stretched painfully. His back hurt from scrubbing the floors the previous night.

"Man, she's going to kill me one of these days." He said to himself as he dressed himself then exited his attic room. When Natalia moved in with her mother, she took his old room and he got put with Felicks, but Felicks had moved Toris' things to the attic two weeks ago, demanding his own room, not even considering Toris' feelings on the matter.

He came to the bottom of the stairs where Natalia was approaching him.

"There you are! Toris you are so lazy!"

Toris looked at the clock on the table in the hall. It was only 6:18 in the morning.

"Natalia it is only 6:18, it is still early."

"That's no excuse! You have to make the house presentable for Prince Ivan."

Although her expression remained the same, her eyes had a dreamy look about them. Toris only stared at her.

"You say that everyday, but there is no possible way that Prince Ivan is coming here anytime soon."

Natalia looked at him sharply, making Toris flinch in nervousness.

"He will come, I know he will. Then he will fall in love with me and we'll get married."

Toris sweatdropped at this. She glared at him. He flinched "Now get to work, and have breakfast made in an hour." And she turned and walked away. Toris began to shiver. "I feel so sorry for Prince Ivan, she's the scariest thing on this earth."  
>And he went off to his chores.<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

"Toris! Like, what's taking so long? I'm, like, totaly hungry!"

Toris had just finished making breakfast(insert whatever they eat in Russia here) and served it to his siblings before sitting down to eat himself. Halfway through, the doorbell rang.

Natalia hardly glanced up. "Toris, answer the door." She demanded. Toris sighed, somthing he seemed to be doing a lot latley.

He answered the door. A man stood there holding out a letter.  
>"Have a good day." He said in a strong Russian accent.<br>Toris took the letter to the dining room.

Natalia looked up. "Who was it?" Toris held the letter up. "The mailman, he delivered this."

"Well, what does it say?"

Toris opened the letter. It looked like an invitation.  
>"It's an invitation. Prince Ivan turns 21 in a week and..."<br>Natalia ripped the letter from his hand leaving twin papercuts on Toris's hands. He ignored them and looked at Natalia.

"Prince Ivan turns 21 in a week and is holding a ball with which to find himself a bride! I KNEW IT!"

Natalia's shreik caused everyone to block their ears.

"We must get ready! I need a new dress and I need my hair done and..."

"I, like, totaly need a new outfit for this!"

The two started talking about things in rapid excitment. Toris and Raivis exchanged glances.

Just then Natalia turned to him. "Toris,while your going to get groceries, pick up new fabric to sew into my new dress." She said sharply.

"And get some for me too so you can, like, sew me a new suit."

Toris could only sigh as he went to change clothes. He got on a decent green coat over his humble attire, and stepped into the cold December day.


	3. First meetings

Cinderella IvanxToris.

Chapter 2: First meetings

Disclamer: Do I seriously need to do this? Everybody knows I don't own Hetalia

xxxxxxxxxx

Toris reached the market, and began to collect the food he needed for dinner. Then gathered the fabric, a deep blue velvety fabric and a cotton salmony color. He also picked up the thread and needles he needed.

"Well, that should be everything I need. Now to get home and start sewing."

The snow started to fall heavier and the wind blew harder. It wasn't exactly a blizzard, but it wasn't easy for Toris to see where he was going. Just then he bumped into someone.  
>Toris stumbled back and landed in the snow, which broke his fall somewhat.<p>

Toris looked up to see a large man wearing a long, grayish tan colored coat and a really long scarf, his hair was a pail grey, blond color and his eyes a deep purple. The man looked down at him with a look of momentary surprise before smiling and leaning down and offering his hand to Toris.

"You are alright? Da?"

Toris took the hand and the man pulled him up.  
>"I am fine." Toris leaned down and picked up the items off the ground. "Thank you." He said. "I'm so sorry for running into you I just..." The man held up a gloved hand, he smiled, violet eyes closing. "No need, is bound to happen when it is snowing this hard. Da."<p>

Toris laughed a little nervously. "Yes, well...I must be going, I have much to do before the end of the week."

The man opened his eyes in surprise then frowned a bit. "Do you mean Prince Ivan's birthday?" He asked seriously.

Toris looked at him and smiled. "Yes, my sister is very excited, and she is making me make her a dress worthy of his eye."

The man looked at him. "Are you going to go?"

Toris shook his head. "I don't think so, I may have much to do that night. Besides, I really don't feel comfortable at parties like that."

The man sighed in...was that dissapointment?

"Too bad, I would've liked to see your cute face ." Toris blushed at the man's forwardness. "Er, well, I must get going then."

"Wait!" Toris turned to the man. "What is your name?"

"Toris."

"Toris. I will be sure to remember that. Da. Well see you around Toris."

Toris could only stand and watch as the man dissapeared into the snow and wind.

"Oh, I forgot to ask him his name." Toris said in almost dissapointment. "Oh well. I'm not sure why, but he kind of creeped me out a bit."

And he got home. Imediatly Natalia berated him for being late and sent him to work on the dress imediatly.

Toris sighed. He sat down and began to work.


	4. Why am I in a dress!

Cinderella IvanxToris

Chapter 3: "Why am I in a dress?"

Disclamer: Screw it, you know it, blah blah blah, not mine yadda yadda, on with the weird chapter!

xxxxxxxxxx

The day of the ball seemed like it would never come in Toris' opinion. He'd pulled near all nighters and early mornings to get the clothes done on time.

Fortunatley he managed to finish them the night before the ball, and retired early for once. He woke up feeling refreshed and energetic.

Natalia would look pretty in a gown of deep midnight blue, and Felicks had a new suit in a light salmon only he could pull off. As for Raivis, Toris managed to touch up one of his old suits that didn't fit him anymore.

As the day turned to night, Toris was more busy than ever, helping Natalia with her hair and helping Felicks and Raivis get dressed and look presentible.

Natalia looked pretty with her hair tied back in a bun, and the blue dress hugging her curves just right, however she still showed almot no emotion.

Felicks' long, blond hair was tied, and his pink suit looked a little silly but he didn't care. It showed of his sence of style, or the one he thought he had.

Raivis' short, brown hair was combed but still flew off in every which way. His suit was deep red, and looked really good on him.

Toris just stood in plain dirty clothes, unfit to go to the ball. Somehow, he was a little sad about that. He thought he could use the time his siblings were at the ball to relax, but he found himself wanting to go to the grand event.

The carriage arrived to take them to the ball. Natalia left without so much as a good evening, and Felicks followed after her. Raivis hung back to talk to Toris. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, I'm sure it will be fun."

Toris smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "No, it 's all right, you go on and have fun."

Raivis looked unsure but stated to leave. He turned and gave him a good night. Toris nodded with the smile but it faded once the door closed.

He sighed and went to his attic room and sat down in front of the window, the sky was clear that night so he had a perfect veiw of the palace which was all lit up for the grand event.

"I wish I could go to the ball too, it seems like it would be fun."

He let the thought of the mysterious man he met earlier that week come to his mind. The man seemed a little scary, not quite as scary as Natalia, but still a little intimidating, yet he had a sad lonliness about him that drew Toris in. He started to doze off as he thought about dancing with the man at the ball. Realising that he was dreaming he woke up quickly and shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.

"Why was I thinking of that just now?" He asked himself.

He looked at the palace and sighed.

"Why are you just sitting there moping, if you want to go, just go!"

Toris turned in shock at the voice and saw...a tall blond haired, er, man? In a toga? With a wand? And he had wings? And he was staring at Toris with an indefferent attitude?

"What are you staring at?" The, er, man, asked in anoyance.

Toris was deeply confused. "Er, who are you?"

The man sighed as though this was a waste of his time. "I'm your fairy god father of course. My name is Arthur Kirkland." He spoke with a strange accent. Toris was even more confused than ever.

"My...fairy...god...fa-ther?"

"*sigh* yes, now listen, do you want to go to that ball or not?"  
>Toris could only nod.<p>

"Well then let's get to it. Do you have a pumpkin?"

Toris shook his head.

"Squash?"

Shake.

"Any good vegetables?"

Another shake.

"Bloody hell man, what do you have that I can turn into a carriage?" Arthur asked impatiantly.

Toris thought for a moment then his face lit up and he ran to Raivis' room to get his toy carriage with the 2 horses and 3 little toy russian soldiers he used to play with.

"That should work. And those soldiers do make good carriage men" Arthur said. "Take it outside."

Toris and the man did as he was told, but the second the door opened,a slight breeze came in and Toris looked back to see the man standing in a block of ice. He closed the door and the ice melted and Arthur started to shiver. "Good god man, that was bloody cold!"

"We're in Russia and it's late December, what do you expect?" Toris laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess this calls for a change of outfit." He waved his wand and a suit and heavy, fur coat appeared on himself. "Well now, let's get to it then."

Toris was still staring at Arthur in disbelief at the magic he had witnessed. Arthur's patiance was wearing thin at this point.  
>"Well! Come on, I don't have all night!"<p>

Toris snapped out of it and ran outside. "Put the carriage down on the ground and stand back." Toris did so.

"Now let's see if I can remember that bloody spell. Er, Salakadoola, fifi moola, dumbledora the explorer, bippidty boppity boo!"

The carriage and the soldiers on the ground began to grow.  
>In a matter of seconds, there stood a nice carriage with 2 live, white horses and 3 well dressed men.<p>

"All right you with the mustache, you drive and you two are footmen. Got it?"

The soldiers saluted and took their places. Arthur turned to Toris. "Now for you, you can't go dressed like that." He pointed his wand at Toris who felt a warm sensation as his clothes changed. He closed his eyes then when the feeling settled, and a freezing chill took it's place he looked down and gasped at what he saw.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS?"

Indeed, Toris wore a long deep green, satin gown that fell then somewhere below his knees, bunched up and white fabric fell from it and touched the ground, some thick, black fabric wrapped around his shoulders acting like sleeves. His hair was tied back, and a thin, simple, gold tiara was resting on his head. A pair of flat heeled, shoes graced his feet, they looked to be made of glass but the soles were leather and the glass was covered in thin, gold designs. He gripped his arms in the cold night.

"S-s-serious-l-ly what, th-the he-ll?"

"Well sorry, the spell was made for girls in this kind of situation, I have no control over what it decides to dress you in."

"B-but you m-made yours-self a-a-a suit and c-c-coat!"

"That spell is just for Fairy god families. So that we may be able to blend in with our surroundings."

Toris was dumbstruck. Arthur looked at him unfazed. "Hey, be lucky your going to the ball. Just one more thing, you need to be back before midnight or else the spell wears off. So I'd suggest you get going." And he dissapeared.

Toris stood there still in the dress and shivering. "T-T-That jerk, he c-c-could've at-t l-least given m-me a coat." He sighed and went to the carriage hoping it was fast enough to get him to the ball before he froze to death, but when he stepped in it was surprisingly warm, like there was a fireplace ablaze within it.

The carriage took of as fast as it could to the ball. Toris was still a little upset about being in a dress, but as he got closer, he thought at least he was going to the ball.

The night should prove very interesting.


	5. The Ball

Cinderella IvanxToris

Chapter 4: The ball.

I'm in a good mood right now, I had something really good for dinner: PASTA! And I'm writing a PruCan oneshot for Canada's B-day. And this is my fave chapter so I'm really happy right now.

Disclamer:...just get to the story of the characters I don't own.

xxxxxxxxxx

The ballroom of the palace was crowded with so many people. Ivan sat on his throne looking at them as they arrived one by one. The ball had officially started only half an hour ago. It was only 9:30. Grand music played, and people waltzed. An anouncer introduced every young, unmarried woman in the ballroom. He nodded as they came and curtsied to him, but inside he was bored.

He was dressed in a new, deep red shirt with gold accessories (Imagine Anastasia's father's outfit you see in the beginning of the film, only red with gold) and black pants with gold lining.  
>His silver-blond hair was combed neatly, and his purple eyes were bored.<br>His thoughts drifted to the young man, Toris, he had met earlier that week. He wished that he was here with him. It was drawing near the time when he was told to pick a young woman to dance with. He looked around the room, looking for any woman he would've liked to dance with.

"Prince Ivan! Dance with me!" He flinched as he heard the young woman known as Natalia Alfroskaya screech to him.  
>No he was not, I repeat, not, dancing with her. Why? Simple: She scared the crap out of him. He shuddered at the thought.<p>

Anytime he tried to step out of the palace for a breath of fresh air, she was there and clung to him like her life depended on it.  
>Even when he tried to go out in a disguise it was like she knew every move he made and found him. She always tried dropping hints to him to come to her house or for him to marry her.<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

Toris stepped out of the carriage and practicaly ran up the steps to get out of the cold. He thanked god that he was wearing flats and not highheels, untill he slipped on the slippery steps due to the leather and fell face down on the snowy stairs. "This night is already beginning to suck." He said. "I should've stayed home."

He made it into the ballroom, feeling highly uncomfortable as people stared at him thanks to the dress. He wished that the spell had at least given him a dress like the other women were wearing and not something that made him stand out. He felt his face heat up due to embarressment and discomfort.

He didn't notice the pair of violet eyes staring at him intently.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ivan sat with his head laying in his hand. He surveyed the people over and over again, his mind blurring it out. They all looked the same to him. Then someone else entered the ballroom and Ivan looked up to see a woman with short brown hair and a green dress looking uncomfortably around the ballroom. His violet eyes widened.

The music signaled the the moment Ivan had to pick the woman he was to dance with. He stood up and made his way to the mysterious girl.

He tapped "her" shoulder and "she" looked up and he found himself staring into beautiful, yet familiar, sky blue eyes. The "girl" jumped, flushed and bowed. "P-Prince Ivan!" "She" said stuttering and beginning to shake. His heart leaped in his chest as he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me? Da?" He smiled at "her" and "she" blushed deeper, and took "her" hand. He could feel "her" trembling still as he led "her" to the middle of the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toris was walking around the ballroom, trying to ignore the stares he was recieving. He was looking around for his siblings when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and found himself staring at the same purple eyes he saw several days before. He jumped back in surprise as he realised who he was looking at. His face heated up and he bowed. "P-Prince Ivan!" He stuttered and began to tremble nervously.

The Prince held out his hand to Toris.

"Would you like to dance with me? Da?" Toris looked up to see Ivan smiling at him, and his face must've flushed deeper judging by the heat he felt in his face. Not wanting to upset him, he took his hand and, still trembling, the Prince led him, to the middle of the room to dance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once in the middle of the room, the song changed. Ivan took Toris's waist and put Toris' hand on his shoulder, he then took Toris' hand in his own and led them into a dance. Toris looked around at the large number of people watching them as they danced. Many girls were looking envious, and he saw Natalia looking at him with a murderous expression making him flinch a bit.

Ivan saw this, he smiled. "Relax, da. Just look at me."

Toris did so and seeing the look in his eyes made him want to look down, however he resisted the urge, despite how red his face was growing. Ivan leaned in to his ear. "Relax, let yourself feel the music and dance with me, da."

Toris listened to the music and looked at the Prince, the longer he looked at Ivan the more he began to relax and forget that he was being watched by who knew how many people. Eventualy, he began to smile and even laugh a bit. He forgot almost everything except being in his Prince's arms. 'Wait, my Prince? Where did that come from?' He looked at Ivan and he smiled.

Many other couples began to dance with them while the others were trying to figure out who was the mysterious girl dancing with the Prince? All evening the Prince and Toris danced. Ivan chose no other girl, only Toris.

Toris was enjoying himself so much, he forgot about the time and about what Arthur said.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can I ask you something? Da?" Toris looked up at Ivan's question.

"Have we met before?" Toris blushed again, only this time a tomato would be envious of the color. "Uh, n-no, I don't believe we've met!" He stuttered.

"Really? You look so familiar. Are you sure? Da?"

"I-I'm sure." He did not want to lie to the Prince but he couldn't tell him that he was really a guy. "P-Prince Ivan, I..."

"Please, call me Ivan da." He smiled that smile reserved only for his maiden. Toris lost all thought with that smile.

"What's your name?"

Toris felt a jolt of fear run though him. "I-it's..."

The sound of a clock chimed and Toris looked around. "What time is it?"

Ivan looked confused. "I'd say about midnight now."

Toris gasped. He had stayed too long and the spell was about to wear off. "I've got to go!" He started to run off as the clock struck 1 but Ivan grabbed his hand. "No wait! Tell me your name first! Da!"

Toris pulled with all his might and managed to slip out of the Prince's grip as the clock struck 2 chimes. But Ivan only started to run after him. Toris ran as quickly as he could. He got to the entrance as the clock struck 5. He started to run down, Ivan was gaining on him. As he neared the base of the steps, he slipped on the ice, landed hard on his rear end and one of the slippers fell of and landed near by, the clock struck 6.

"Wait!"

Toris looked around to see Ivan running after him. He panicked and ran quickly to get to the carriage forgetting about the slipper and ignoring the cold and getting in as the clock struck 7. The carriage took off before Ivan could reach it and he could only watch in vain as his mysterious partner dissapeared. The clock struck 8. He turned around sadly and started to reenter the palace but a glint of gold caught his attention.

He reached down and picked up a small, flat heeled slipper as the clock struck 9. It looked like it was made of glass, the heel made of leather, and small gold vine like designs all over it.

He immediatly realised he had a clue to finding his mysterious maiden. He smiled at that thought.

"I will find you, and when I do, I will marry you, da."

The clock struck 10.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toris had only gotten about half way home when the clock struck 12. and the carriage and the horses and the soldiers changed back, and he rolled in the snow no longer in a dress but his dirty, old clothes and coat.

He felt a coldness in his foot and looked down to see it bare and the shoe gone, but on the other foot, the matching slipper still remained.

He looked around. "Well, at least I'm not in the dress anymore." He said as he gathered up the toys and ran home before anybody could find him.


	6. The search

Cinderella IvanxToris

Chapter: The search

GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I'M SO SORRY! I WOULD'VE PUT THIS UP SOONER BUT MY INTERNET DECIDED TO BE A DOUCHE-BAG ON ME! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! Anyway there's an epilogue coming up later and then it's finished.

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia but I wish I did it's so frikin adorable!

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Ivan issued a proclomation: He would come to each house of those who came to the ball, and request that each woman try on the slipper, and if the slipper fit and they looked like the girl who danced with him, they would be his bride.

Ivan went to each and every house and tried the slipper onto each woman's foot, only to find the slippe didn't fit or it did but didn't look like the girl at all. Not to mention he had seen many of them at the ball.

It took a whole week to search every house in Moskow. And Ivan was exausted. He finaly made it to the house where Toris and his family lived. He deeply hoped that the one he was serching for was here, however he also hoped she wasn't cause this was where Natalia lived as well. He sighed knowing he had to get her sooner or later. He wished he'd done her first so he wouldn't have to do this. He had made the mistake of skipping over her house even though it was one of the closest to the palace.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toris was feeling energetic today after recovering from a cold he had caught the night of the ball. However he's been distracted too much thinking about the ball.

Felicks was constantly talking about the girl who danced with the Prince Ivan and left soon after. Natalia seemed upset, and muttered about bitches who are unfit for the Prince and how she would be the Prince's bride.

She seemed more happy today though and Toris knew why: The Prince was finaly coming here today and she was excited though she didn't show it, expression wise.

The doorbell rang and Natalia raced to answer it. Felicks and Raivis followed after. Raivis turned at the door. "Toris, are you coming?" Toris smiled. "I'll be there in a minute with some tea for you." Raivis smiled and left.

Toris sighed. "I hope by the time I'm done, Ivan will have come and gone." His heart seemed heavy at that. He knew why: He had fallen in love with the Prince and he had fallen hard. He couldn't stop thinking about the dance they shared and he wished he had told the Prince who he was, but he was too embarressed and now he couldn't face him at all. He sighed again and went to make the tea.

xxxxxxxxxx

Natalia opened the door to see the Prince in his long grey coat and long scarf around his neck and a couple random subordanates that aren't worth mentioning for this fic and are totaly invisible for the rest of the chapter. Her eyes practicaly sparkled.

"Welcome! Won't you come in your highness?"

Ivan stepped into the nice house. Natalia led him to the drawing room where Felicks and Raivis stood.

"Well now, if you will please miss Alfroskaya."

Natalia sat down and Ivan presented the slipper. She took off her shoe and set it aside. Ivan deeply hoped the slipper didn't fit her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to make her mad if he told her she wasn't the one. He held his breath.

Natalia started to slipp her foot in but it was much to big. Ivan let out the breath he was holding in relief. "I'm sorry, but you are not the one I'm looking for, da." He smiled a sympathetic smile. Natalia began shaking in anger. "This is not how it's supposed to be, you're supposed to fall in love with me!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." He looked up at the two boys staring at the scene with different expressions. Felicks with amusement and Raivis with apprehension.

"Are you the only lady in the house? Da?"

Natalia smirked. "It is just me and my step brothers, our parents are going around the world right now, and there are no other women here."

Just then a new voice could be heard.

"I have the tea now. Did the Prince already leave?"

At that moment, Toris came into the room smiling to tell his siblings that there was tea in the sitting room. He stopped as he saw the Prince staring right at him. He could only stare in shock.

'Oh no!'

Ivan stared in shock at the frozen young man. The same one he had met the week before the ball. He looked closer and saw the same brown hair, and blue eyes the woman at the ball had.  
>He smiled and turned to Toris.<p>

"Excuse me, but what is your name? Da?"

Toris began to shiver from fear. "T-Toris Lorinaitis, your higness." He bowed low.

"Toris, could you come here please? Da?"

Toris went up to the Prince and looked at him. Ivan looked back and smiled."Could you try on this slipper for me? Da?"  
>Toris nodded nervously. His heart pounded furiously as though it wanted to run and hide. Lord knows he did.<p>

He sat down and Ivan took off his shoe. Toris watched as he placed the shoe on his foot, and he just about passed out as Ivan smiled wider. The shoe fit perfectly on his foot. "It is you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Natalia screamed and fainted in shock as she heard those words. Felicks and Raivis stared in shock.

Ivan looked up at a deeply red-faced Toris. He smiled wider if it were possible as he saw that Toris was indeed the girl at the ball. He took the younger man's hands and brought him up and placed his hand on Toris' cheek and caressed it.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were Toris? Da?"

Toris eyes moved to the side of the room in embarressment.

"I was in a dress, I didn't want you to know who I was."

Ivan pulled Toris' face back to face him. "It dosn't matter to me whether you're in a dress, or dirty clothes, whether you're a boy or a girl, or a noble or a servant. Da." He got down on one knee. "I love you and I wish to marry you Toris Lorinaitis."

Toris was shocked himself at the Prince's words and didn't know what to say. But as he looked into Ivan's eyes, he smiled and hugged the Prince.

"I will!" And he kissed Ivan, who kissed him back for several long moments.

"By the way." Ivan looked at Toris with a smile and Toris looked back curiously.

"You looked so cute in the dress. Da." Ivan smiled at Toris who's face had gone back to that bright red that made him look all the more adorable, then resumed kissing him.


	7. The wedding Epilogue

Cinderella IvanxToris

Disclamer: No Hetalia, just fanmade fiction.

I'm a little dissapointed, I've stuck up a Hetalia lemon fic with PruCan and a sweet romance with RussLiet and I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped. I really feel like my work is not seen alot.

Anyway, I've been thinking of another possible fic for these two which is a hurt/comfort/romance fic. So keep an eye out.

xxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was wonderful, held in the palace gardens that summer when the air was warm. Many sunflowers were all over the place because Ivan had a fondness for them.

Toris walked down the aisle in a new white suit (Ivan suggested he wear another dress but Toris refused adamently.)  
>and Ivan smiled at him in a dark one.<p>

Toris could hear the people whispering about the Prince marrying another man, but when he looked into Ivan's eyes, like at the ball he forgot all about them.

His family was in an honerary place up front. His brothers smiled and gave a thumbs up and his father and step-mother looked at him proudly, Natalia just sulked.

Ivan extended his hand and Toris took it, they stood before the holy man. When it came time, the priest said "If there is any reason why these two cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Toris looked at Natalia who he expected to say it, but she was to busy sulking to pay attention.

The priest nodded. "Well then, by the power vested in me by the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy-Ghost, I now pronounce you Husband and...er, Husband? You may now kiss your...well, you may now kiss."

Ivan and Toris leaned in and kissed each other with more love and passion than before, and in it was a promise of more such kisses to come. The people applauded for the happy couple.

Ivan led Toris into the ballroom and they began to dance. Once again Toris found himself forgetting every thing save his Prince.

Ivan leaned into whisper in Toris' ear. "You will wear dress for me later won't you? Da?" Toris suddenly felt the room heat up, and not from the summer day. Ivan only laughed and kissed his new "bride" and whispered about things to Toris that I can't talk about to keep this fanfic rated T, that's for another story. ; )

And they lived happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't know if Gay marriage was/is legal in Russia, but let's just say, for the sake of this fic, it is *shrug*


End file.
